degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dave-Alli-Jacinta Love Triangle
The love triangle between Dave Turner, Alli Bhandari and Jacinta Morley occurred in the eleventh season of Degrassi. Dave was in the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History Overview Dave and Alli met in their Freshmen year Dave and Alli weren't friends at first but eventually became friends in their sophmore year Dave developed a crush on Alli but Alli liked Drew and started dating him Dave started dating another girl Sadie later Alli started liking Dave and Dave's feelings for Alli returned, resulting in him breaking up with Sadie and him and Alli started dating. Dave and Jancinta formed a summer fling while Dave's girlfriend, Alli Bhandari, was away at camp. Dave lost his virginity to Jacinta, but was done with the relationship when the new school year rolled around, while Jacinta still had feelings for him. Season 11 In Nowhere to Run, Dave meets up with Alli at The Dot after a summer of texting Dave tells Alli that he hooked up with another girl. He tells her that he had sex with another girl while Alli was away, which deeply upsets her. He asks if there is anything he can do to fix it, but Alli says nothing will help, and ends the relationship. In Smash Into You (1), Dave gives Drew and Adam a ride to school and Drew and Adam are singing, Dave is texting who is not responding and they tell him to stop texting until he almost hits Alli with his car. Dave is desperate to get Alli back, who wants nothing to do with him. Dave joins the Model UN and surprises Alli by setting everything up. She agrees to finally talk with Dave, which leads to them making out and getting back together. Meanwhile, Dave’s former summer fling Jacinta is constantly texting him, wanting to get back together. He blocks her on all social media sites, and when she calls him, Dave tells her to never call him again. Dave and Alli greet all of the students from other schools who arrive at Degrassi for the Model UN, and Dave comes face to face with Jacinta again. In Smash Into You (2), Dave and Jancinta hold hands with each other in the mock UN's warm up activity. She tries to talk to him after, hinting to Alli that her and Dave knew each other "intimately," Dave is forced tells Alli that Jancinta is the girl he had hooked up with during the summer. He tells Alli that Jacinta is stalking him everything will be ok, but that still doesn’t ease Alli’s fears. Dave secretly talks to Jacinta and invites her to meet up outside, and they go for a drive. She thinks they’re getting back together, but Dave tells her he’s driving her to the train station to get her away from him and Alli. Jacinta doesn’t understand what she did to cause Dave to stop talking to her, and he says them hooking up was a mistake. She grabs Dave’s phone and jumps out of the car at a stoplight, running off to send Alli breakup messages (which Alli freaks out over back at the Model UN). Dave catches up with Jacinta, and as they continue to argue Jacinta walks into traffic without looking and gets hit by a car. Dave returns to Degrassi, where Alli is waiting to chew him out. Dave tells her about the accident, and though Alli tries to comfort him, Dave still feels guilty because the doctors don’t know if Jacinta will ever walk again. In Hollaback Girl (1), Dave still feels guilty about Jacinta’s accident which worries Alli, because Dave doesn’t want to talk to her about the situation and he also wants to go visit Jacinta in the hospital. To take his mind off things Alli invites him over to her place. Before he arrives Alli and Jenna stumble upon a Facerange group with people posting well wishes for Jacinta. They also find some of the people are posting nasty comments about Dave because they believe he’s responsible. She hides the page from Dave at first, but eventually tells him about it in a bid to get him to open up to her. In Hollaback Girl (2), Dave finds himself obsessing over the Facerange page, and Alli once again tries to get his mind off things by taking him to see a comedy show. However, Dave winds up getting in a confrontation with a comedian after Dave and Alli spend the show arguing over Dave’s obsessive behavior. Dave tells Alli that he’s okay with her wanting to break up if she doesn’t want to deal with his issue, but she tells him she wants to stand by him as he tries to get over what happened to Jacinta. Trivia *As of Smash Into You (2), this love triangle is now over. *Dave and Jacinta lost their virginities to each other in the summer of 2011. *Dave and Jancinta met by Jacinta spending the summer in the city, while Alli was away at camp. *Dave left Jacinta to reconcile with Alli. *Jacinta tried to contact Dave afterward, claiming he ruined her life by leaving her. *Jacinta sent photos of herself to Dave. *Jacinta's friends tried to claim that Dave pushed her in front of a moving car when she actually walked into traffic without looking (and Dave attempting to warn her about being careful). *This is the second love triangle to involve both Dave and Alli; the first was Dave-Alli-Sadie Love Triangle. Timeline *Love Triangle: **Start Up: Smash Into You (1) (1140) **Ended: Smash Into You (2) (1141) ***Reason: Jacinta was hit by a car. Gallery Degrassi_nov3_ss_-0944.jpg Degrassi_nov3_ss_-0934.jpg Degrassi_nov3_ss_-0971.jpg Degrassi_nov3_ss_-1038.jpg Degrassi_nov3_ss_-1024.jpg Degrassi-smash-into-you-part-1-picture-9.jpg Aasdasxasx.PNG Adcsdcsadd.PNG Allizwat.PNG Asdsafsdf.PNG Thesunwone.PNG Telling.jpg 65464m.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles